La ogresa de Leicenter
by Victoire Black
Summary: No serán los reflejos de tus miedos, ni tus miedos en sí lo que terminen por destruirte... Serán los miedos de todos los niños en carne y hueso quienes se hagan cargo de ello. Sé valiente, sálvala y corre.


_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "¡Morid de terror!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

"**LA OGRESA DE LEICESTER**"

_Por Victoire Black._

La noche de Halloween era especial para todos en Hogwarts. El banquete que se celebraba aquel día en concreto era uno de los festejos más grandes del año, pero cuatro alumnos de Slytherin de sexto año no veía la hora de que terminara de una vez por todas. Ya tenían la noche entera planeada, y la ansiedad los estaba corroyendo de a poco.

—¿Te puedes quedar quieta, por el amor a Merlín? —se quejó Pansy viendo a Tracey Davis golpear la mesa repetidamente con las uñas. La aludida la miró con mala cara, pero no contestó directamente.

—Blaise, querido —exclamó con aires de superioridad—, ¿has oído algo? Una mosca zumba por aquí, y no me permite concentrarme en mis pensamientos —Era una burla a toda regla, e hizo que Pansy se levantara de su lugar sin sutileza alguna, y caminara veinte metros para ir a sentarse a la otra punta de la mesa. Tracey sonrió triunfal—. ¿Te das cuenta con qué facilidad se puede sacar de encima a una...? —fue interrumpida al instante.

—¡Señorita Davis! —el Barón Sanguinario pasaba por allí, como siempre—. ¿Se puede saber qué estaba a punto de decir?

—Si no me hubiera interrumpido, barón —dijo burlona—, se podría haber enterado.

—No le haga caso —todos miraron a Theodore, a quien no habían visto llegar—, es una maleducada de primera.

—Y tú un...

—¡Davis! —exclamó nuevamente el fantasma de Slytherin, visiblemente consternado por el vocabulario tan vulgar que parecía tener una chica de la noble casa del recordado Salazar.

—Lo siento mucho en nombre de mi amiga, barón —dijo Daphne con emoción. Sus compañeros la miraron con cautela: quién sabía lo que podría salir de la mente de esa chica, y más aún la noche de Halloween—. Señor...

—¿Sí, señorita Greengrass? —ahora flotaba a unos pasos de los alumnos de Hufflepuff, por lo cual los que estaban de espaldas a él –Blaise y Tracey– tuvieron que voltear la cabeza.

—Se me había ocurrido que, como hoy es Halloween, usted podría contarnos alguna historia... Digo, estoy segura que conoce muchísimas más de las que aparenta.

Todos la miraron fijamente sin decir una palabra, incluido el Barón, que no salía de su asombro. ¡Por supuesto que tenía muchísima historias para contar!, pero esa chica era la primera en siglos enteros en juntar el valor suficiente para pedirle una cosa como esa. Theodore suspiró; estaba claro que Daphne tenía mierda en la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

—Con gusto lo haré —exclamó el fantasma, con las comisuras de sus labios transparentes inclinándose casi imperceptiblemente hacia arriba—. ¿Conocen la llamada Sala de los Menesteres, o Sala Multipropósito? —todos negaron con la cabeza, a excepción de Blaise Zabini. Sus amigos lo miraron interrogantes, y él prácticamente se excusó:

—He oído hablar de ella: Millicent no deja de contar que el año pasado allí mismo descubrieron a los idiotas que se reunían en contra de Umbridge.

—En cualquier caso —resopló Daphne, considerando que lo dicho por su amigo no había servido de nada—, no tenemos idea ni de dónde queda, ni para qué sirve, así que le agradeceríamos mucho si nos explicara.

—¿Pero tú eres sorda? Acaba de decir que la sala esa es Multipropósito, ¿no se deduce así que sirve para todo? —muchos rieron por lo dicho por Theodore, pero este no dio muestra alguna de haberse divertido en lo más mínimo. Daphne lo miró por un momento con mala cara, y luego decidió ignorar el comentario.

—Vayan al pasillo del séptimo piso en el cual se encuentra el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, quien está hace siglos tratando de enseñar a los trolls cómo bailar. Pasen tres veces por la pared de enfrente, pensando con claridad que necesitan un lugar para pasar la noche de Halloween. Mantengan silencio mientras me esperan; yo llegaré... —y sin añadir nada más, llamó con una mano al fantasma de Gryffindor, y se fue flotando a su encuentro.

Daphne, Blaise, Tracey y Theodore se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno sabía muy bien qué pensar, porque el Barón había desbaratado sus planes de reunirse en alguna mazmorra abandonada a contar historias de horror. ¿Qué de interesante tenía encontrarse en una habitación del séptimo piso? Los podían encontrar, además, y no tenían excusa alguna para estar siete pisos sobre su propia Sala Común. De igual forma, ninguno se quejó. El Barón Sanguinario probablemente tenía historias mil veces mejores para contarles, de lo que ellos mismos podrían inventar en el momento.

Su ansiedad fue haciéndose cada vez mayor.

Sin embargo, no podían irse aún a la cama. Es más, ni siquiera podrían irse a su Sala Común hasta que fuera un poco más tarde. Lo más seguro era que el Barón no tuviera interés en que Filch lo encontrara con un grupo de Slytherin por la noche en el sexto piso, y no podían hacerlo enojar, a menos que de verdad quisieran conocer lo que era el horror.

ζ•ζ

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando los profesores comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos, y los cuatro jóvenes levantaron sus cabezas. Habían estado tan aislados dentro de la charla sobre lo que podría suceder aquella noche, que no se habían percatado que la mayor parte de los alumnos se habían retirado ya a seguir festejando en sus respectivas salas comunes. A decir verdad, quedaban exactamente diez alumnos; ellos cuatro, dos de séptimo en la mesa de Gryffindor, y cuatro niños de tercero en la de Ravenclaw. Blaise rió por lo bajo susurrando algo sobre la inexistente valentía de los Hufflepuff, y al instante Slughorn apareció frente a ellos.

—Me parece que ya va siendo hora de que se vayan a su Sala Común, ¿no lo creen? —les preguntó son simpatía, y apenas vio que Daphne ya iba a soltar alguna de sus típicas respuestas maleducadas, Tracey la pisó por debajo de la mesa con fuerza.

—Sí, señor —respondió Blaise con una sonrisa, que el anciano profesor devolvió. Como los chicos notaron que no se pensaba ir para dejarlos nuevamente solos, se despidieron de él, y salieron a trompicones del Gran Comedor. Lo primero que se preguntaron todos fue a dónde iban a ir... Y no encontraron respuesta.

—Yo diría de escondernos detrás de un tapiz hasta que pasen unas horas, y recién ahí irnos hasta el séptimo piso —opinó Tracey.

—¿Y tú crees que la maldita gata del celador no se dará cuenta? —ironizó Blaise de mal modo. Daphne resopló.

—Lo que yo creo —les dijo ella con superioridad fingida, sonriendo—, es que deberíamos sacarnos las corbatas, seguir a algún Ravenclaw o Gryffindor, y escondernos cerca del dichoso pasillo que dice el Barón.

—Estoy de acuerdo —comentó luego de unos segundos Theodore, y comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Si iban a ser totalmente sinceros, era la primera vez que andaban de noche con el castillo prácticamente vacío. Y, además, no habían subido hasta el séptimo piso más que para llegar a la torre de Astronomía. La cual, por cierto, tenía escalera propia desde el sexto. Cuando ya estaban en el cuarto piso, comenzaron a oír voces y las siguieron con cautela: lo más seguro era que fueran algunos niños que se habían escapado.

Aunque, claro, las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea... Y esa no fue la excepción.

—Daphne, querida... —llamó Tracey a la chica a sus espaldas, mientras subían las escaleras. Le parecía bastante extraño que hacía ya varios minutos ninguno hablara, pero de igual forma siguió dirigiendo la comitiva—. ¡Daphne! —insistió con voz chillona, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro... Una mano fría y putrefacta.

Tracey gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La oscuridad la terminó hundiendo.

ζ•ζ

—Si no te tranquilizas de una vez por todas, juro que llamo a Filch —amenazó Theodore entre dientes, siendo que Daphne dejaba de tironearle la manga de la túnica de los nervios. Su amiga había desaparecido hacía ya una hora, y aunque habían vuelto sobre sus pasos varias veces, no la habían podido encontrar.

—¿Y si le ocurrió algo? —volvió a preguntar por millonésima vez, y Blaise rodó los ojos.

—Ha de haberse cagado, y se volvió a la Sala Común —opinó él, divertido. Daphne lo fulminó con la mirada, pero de igual forma lo sujetó a él también por el brazo.

—Si se hubiera simplemente cagado, nos hubiera dicho que se iba, ¿no te parece? —espetó la chica, y Blaise se soltó bruscamente del agarre.

—Bueno —dijo de mal modo—. El que dice que se va ahora soy yo —y sin darles tiempo siquiera a responder, dobló por un pasillo y desapareció de su vista. Daphne chilló con fuerza.

—¿Qué te ocurre, mujer? —se quejó Theodore, pero no añadió más al ver lo pálida que se había puesto. Le tomó la mano con más fuerza, como para reconfortarla, pero no surtió el efecto deseado.

—Una mano... —susurró la chica, aterrorizada—. Te juro que acabo de ver la mano de un dementor...

ζ•ζ

Tracey Davis solo sabía que acababa de despertar en un lugar desconocido... y que algo dentro de sí le decía que no debía abrir los ojos por nada del mundo. Sabía que había algo frente a ella, algo espeluznante que daría forma al miedo mismo, pero su curiosidad pudo más que sus temores de Hallowe'en... Y el grito que salió de su garganta fue oído hasta en los pisos superiores.

Blaise Zabini lo oyó, también... Y se sorprendió al saberse a su lado. ¿Cómo había ido a parar allí? Solo recordaba haber discutido con Daphne, haberse separado de los chicos, y haber despertado ahí. ¿Cuándo había perdido la conciencia? No lo sabía. De cualquier modo, la respuesta lo aterraba.

Y más lo aterró imitar a la chica, y abrir los ojos.

ζ•ζ

Eran solo un par de asustados Slytherin recorriendo los desiertos pasillos en busca de una manera de encontrar el tapiz del que les había hablado el Barón o, en su defecto, una escalera que les permitiera volver a su Sala Común. Pero lamentablemente, no les resultó fácil encontrar ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Theodore, si morimos esta noche, quiero que sepas que...

—¡No vamos a morir, Daphne, por Salazar! ¿Te puedes callar de una buena vez? —soltó el chico, con mal humor en aumento, y las lágrimas de la joven comenzaron a correr con más y más fuerza. Theodore no se arrepintió de haberle gritado y, además, se soltó del agarre de su amiga y comenzó a caminar con más velocidad delante de ella—. Y como te atrevas a seguirme —añadió prácticamente gruñendo—, juro que no respondo de mí... ¿Entendiste? Daphne, te estoy hablando... ¡Daphne! —pero cuando giró sobre sus talones para verla, se encontró con algo que sinceramente no se esperaba ver.

Se le detuvo el corazón por una milésima de segundo, y comenzó a hiperventilar. Esa no era Daphne Greengrass, claro que no, pero tampoco era un ser humano. ¿Era posible que una ogresa se hubiera metido en Hogwarts de incógnito? ¿O habría ocurrido lo mismo que en su primer Hallowe'en en el colegio, cuando un troll en las mazmorras había arruinado su velada casi al completo? Además, ¿dónde se habría metido su amiga? Lamentó haberse hecho esa pregunta, porque la respuesta llegó casi al instante. Detrás de esa criatura verde estaba Daphne, pálida y temblorosa, sujeta por el hombro por la ogresa. Theodore se arrepintió de haberle gritado, pero pronto lo olvidó.

Fue en ese momento cuando un hilo de comprensión cruzó por su mente.

Había oído antes la historia de esa criatura que tenía enfrente, mirándolo casi con sorna, y muchas, muchas veces. Era normal en las familias mágicas de Reino Unido contarle a los pequeños la historia de la ogresa de la cueva en Leicester... Una historia que no olvidarían hasta el momento de dejar la niñez atrás.

Black Annis. Black Agnes. La ogresa de Leicenter. Diferentes nombres para el mismo monstruo.

Una vez, hacía ya muchísimos años, su propia madre le había contado la historia completa una vez, pero él jamás le creyó. Estaba convencido que la leyenda de la ogresa de Leicester era simplemente eso; una leyenda. Una vieja de piel verde que atrapaba niños inocentes por las noches, y comía sus extremidades a la luz de la luna llena, no podía ser más que un invento para asustar a los pequeños, e impedir que escapasen solos por la noche. Fue por ese motivo que ignoró las advertencias de su madre...

—Mierda —exclamó entre dientes, con el corazón desbocado. Acababa de recordar algo que su madre le había contado unos pocos meses antes de morir, en esas épocas en las que estaba consciente de que su enfermedad estaba a punto de terminar con ella. Le solía insistir cosas como el buen comportamiento, que no debía extrañarla, que pronto iba a estar bajo el cuidado de su padre, pero que no debía dejarse influenciar; pero una advertencia –que ahora notaba importante– acababa de resurgir en la mente del adolescente...

_«Llovía mucho en la mansión de los Nott aquella noche, y el pequeño Theodore estaba acurrucado junto a su madre frente a la chimenea. Como siempre, la mujer le estaba contando historias típicas del lugar, leyendas que jamás terminaban de asustarlo. Estaba terminando de relatar una de ellas, cuando súbitamente comenzó a temblar._

—_¿Ocurre algo, mami? —preguntó el pequeño con el miedo visible en sus pequeños ojillos. Sabía del estado delicado de su madre, y temía perderla en el momento menos pensado. Ella tardó en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo con voz ronca._

—_Has de prometerme que nunca, pero nunca, ¿me oyes, Theo? Nunca vas a salir a rondar por el castillo en la noche de Halloween —se sabía que a veces la mujer –quizá a causa de su enfermedad, quizá por su personalidad misma– podía ser bastante rara y decir cosas incoherentes, por eso cuando Theodore notó su tono de voz, supo de lo que se trataba._

_El niño pensó que se refería al ruinoso castillo de Leicester, y negó repetidamente con la cabeza: jamás se le ocurriría meterse ahí dentro, a riesgo de que se le cayera un muro encima. Su madre pareció respirar con calma, pero enseguida volvieron los temblores a su cuerpo._

—_Debes prestarme atención, hijo. No serán los reflejos de tus miedos, ni tus miedos en sí lo que terminen por destruirte... Serán los miedos de todos los niños en carne y hueso quienes se hagan cargo de ello. Sé valiente, sálvala y corre —concluyó la frase con seguridad en lo que decía, como si estuviera totalmente convencida de que tenía razón... y probablemente la tenía, aunque Theodore era demasiado pequeño como para comprenderlo._

—_Correré, lo juro —se apresuró a responder el pequeño—, aunque no me queda claro a quién tengo que salvar._

—_A la princesa del castillo que gritará con temor, que advertirá y a la cual no escucharás... Que te amará sin que te des cuenta, que preferirá inmolarse por ti, y a la cual tampoco oirás —la voz de su madre estaba convertida en un ronco susurro, y lo miraba como si fuese lo único que en verdad podía mirar, como si nada más existiera alrededor de ellos—. Recuerda, Theodore Nott, recuerda...»_


End file.
